Adventure Bay Has Fallen
by liverskins13
Summary: The President pays a visit to Adventure Bay. But 5 intelligent Iranian terrorists capture not only the President, but Ryder and most of the PAW Patrol. Now it's up to a German shepherd police pup to stop the terrorists and save the President, as well as the United States. Prequel to "Foggy Bottom Has Fallen" and "Barkingburg Has Fallen."
1. A Special Visit

**Chapter 1: A Special Visit**

Ryder and the pups had just finished helping Mayor Goodway redecorate City Hall. It was June 27, and the President of the United States was opt to visit Adventure Bay on the 28th. Everyone was excited, especially Chase. Years back, Chase had worked for the President's Canine Army, as general, and left with an honorable discharge.

Ryder sat down in the Lookout living room and turned in the news. The main headline read, "INSTABILITY IN IRAQ FOLLOWING UNITED STATES INVASION." Ryder shook his head. "Man, what's wrong with the world these days?" He turned the TV off, said good night to his pups, and went to bed.

The next morning the pups were up bright and early. Well, most were. Chase, as usual, was the first one awake. Next to wake up was Skye, whom Chase had a crush on since the day she joined PAW Patrol. Then Rocky and Zuma woke up. The four walked over to where Marshall and Rubble slept.

"Guess I'll have to use the spoon again," said Skye. She picked up a spoon with her mouth and tapped it gently against a dog bowl. Marshall and Rubble jolted awake.

"Breakfast time already?" asked Rubble.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" said Marshall.

"Today is a very big day guys," said Chase.

"That's right!" said Rocky. "President Jack Clifton is visiting Adventure Bay today!"

"Yippee!" said Skye, doing a backflip. "Come on guys. Let's go get ready!" And with that, Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, Rocky, Chase, and Skye went inside the Lookout to not only eat breakfast, but to get ready to meet the President of the United States.

Meanwhile in Iran...

"I'm sick and tired of the United States trying to control not only us, but Iraq and Afghanistan!" yelled a masked man to four other masked men. He took off his mask and pulled out a pair of binoculars. After glimpsing at a US Marines base off in the distance, the man smiled evilly. "We will make them pay."

"Mr. Yamamoto," said one of the masked henchmen, "our flight for Adventure Bay International Airport departs in an hour. We should get going like right now."

"You're right, Gahami," said Mr. Yamamoto. "Let's go get the United States."

Back in Adventure Bay...

Ryder and the pups walked down the Lookout driveway, towards City Hall. They passed by Mr. Porter's restaurant and saw Alex playing in his tree house. He gave them an energetic wave. Ryder smiled and waved back. Meanwhile, Marshall and Chase started falling behind.

"Chase, can I ask you something?" said the Dalmatian.

"Anything buddy," replied the German shepherd.

"Is it true that you have a crush on Skye?"

"W-w-what?" said Chase, his face turning red. "N-no way!" But Marshall wasn't convinced.

"Then explain something to me. Why are you always worried about Skye on missions?"

"I'm not."

"Really? What about the time when Alex got carried away on Zuma's kite-surfboard? Or how about when Chickaletta was trapped in that crevice? Or how about when Skye almost hit Captain Turbot's lighthouse when Smiley was in it? Or what about when she crash landed in the snow and was lost? Or when she had to save the eagle that was trapped by its nest?"

"Okay, you have me beat," said Chase, defeated. "I do like Skye. A lot, actually. Can you please not tell her though?"

"No problem buddy. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, Marshall."

Since the President of the United States of America was visiting Adventure Bay, it was a big deal. People from all over the country came to see him. So naturally the amount of people walking was similar to what one would see in New York City. Ryder turned to his pups and smiled. But that smile quickly faded when he noticed that some pups were missing.

"What's wrong Ryder?" asked Skye.

"Chase and Marshall aren't here. They must have gotten stranded behind us due to all the people here. Could you do me a favor and go find them?"

"Sure thing Ryder! I'll be right back." Ryder watched as the Cockapoo ran off in search of Chase and Marshall. After a few moments of seeing nothing but people's legs, she spotted them. She ran over to them.

"Look, Skye's coming this way," said Marshall. "This is an opportunity for you to tell her how you feel Chase."

"No way! What if I say the wrong thing? What if I look like an idiot? What if she doesn't feel the same way as I do?" At this point he started to whimper.

Marshall placed a paw on Chase's shoulder. "You may never know unless you make the first move. Girls like that. It makes them feel special." At that moment, Skye finally reached them.

"H-h-hey guys," she said, out of breath. Marshall simply pushed Chase closer to her.

"Skye," said Chase nervously. "Are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little out of breath is all. Anyway, Ryder noticed that you two were missing. He and I were getting worried. You guys coming to catch up or no?"

"Yeah, we were just talking," said Marshall.

"About what?" said Skye.

"Umm...nothing," said Marshall. "Let's go. Last one to Ryder is a rotten bone!"

Two flights happened to land in Adventure Bay at 4:00 that afternoon. One landed at Adventure Bay International Airport. The other landed at Adventure Bay Executive Airport. A private limo escorted the President and his son, Jack, Jr, to City Hall.

In nearby Foggy Bottom, Mayor Humdinger watched as news stations reported in Adventure Bay. "Why does the President of the United States visit Mayor Goodway and not ME?" he pouted. "I know, I'll go over to Adventure Bay and have some fun." He left without a word to his cats.

At Adventure Bay International Airport, Mr. Yamamoto got off the plane with his four henchmen. They were Asad, Gahami, Zalwei, and Otto. They noticed the rapidly growing crowd around City Hall.

"Well boys," said Mr. Yamamoto, opening his suitcase to reveal an RPG, "let's get to work."


	2. Touring Adventure Bay

**Chapter 2: Touring Adventure Bay**

The limousine turned right on Main Street and made its way towards City Hall. Along the road, lines of people with small American flags cheered on. Finally, the limo stopped in front of City Hall.

After a couple tense moments, the door finally opened. Out stepped the President of the United States: Jack Clifton. With him was his son, Jack Clifton, Jr. and the Presidential Advisor, Mark Miller. They were greeted with a loud roar from the million people that came to see them.

Meanwhile at Adventure Bay International Airport

Mr. Yamamoto, Asad, Gahami, and Otto watched as Zalwei, a trained pilot, boarded a flight to New York. The five men ran through their mission once more then wished Zalwei the best of luck.

President Clifton began his tour at City Hall. Mayor Goodway was too bewildered to speak, and Chickaletta was sleeping, so Ryder took over as tour guide. He sent his pups back home to clean up the Lookout, leaving Chase in charge.

As the pups were walking back, Skye walked up to Chase. "Can I ask you something, Chase?" she said to the German shepherd.

"Uhh...sure," said Chase, his heart racing. "I wonder if she's gonna say something about liking me," he thought.

"Have you noticed how Ryder is crazy about Katie?"

"Yes."

"What about how Marshall is crazy about Everest?"

"Oh, that is way too obvious," said Chase with a chuckle.

"Well, you're a detective pup. Do you think there is any pup that likes me?"

At this point, Chase began to blush. "Uhh..." he stuttered. He started to sweat.

"Chase? Are you okay? Your face is red and you're sweating. Maybe we should get inside, away from this heat. Come on! I'll race you." With that Skye darted off towards the Lookout.

Chase just stood there, then he face palmed himself for not making a move. He brushed the blown opportunity aside and chased after Skye.

Ryder had shown President Clifton around City Hall, and was now leading him down Main Street, towards Mr. Porter's restaurant. As they walked by, Alex gave the President a salute as a sign of respect. He also waved at Jack, Jr.

Ryder and the President continued towards Katie's Clinic. He led him inside, where Katie was trying to give Cali a bath, however with no luck. They left and headed towards the bridge that led to the Lookout's driveway.

Chase and Rocky were on the top floor of the Lookout. Rocky looked through the periscope and noticed Ryder, along with President Clifton, Jack, Jr., and Mark.

"They're coming!" Rocky yelled. He looked at Chase, who was staring into space with his mouth agape. "Chase? You alright?" Chase wouldn't budge.

"Thinking about Skye again?" This time Chase snapped out of it.

"How did YOU know?"

"Dude, it's way too obvious that you like her." Chase just sighed. "We'll discuss this later. Now let's go meet the President."

Rocky and Chase rode down the elevator, and were greeted by the others. Just then, the automatic doors opened. Ryder walked in and gawked at how clean and spotless the Lookout was.

"I'm impressed pups! Extra treats for you tonight!"

"Yippee!" shouted all six pups.

Meanwhile, a 6:30 flight departed from Adventure Bay International Airport. A few minutes into the flight, Zalwei rose from his second class seat, pulled out a knife, and ordered a flight attendant to let him into the cockpit. He forced the pilot and copilot to the rear of the plane along with the other passengers and took control of the plane. He changed direction and flew back towards Adventure Bay, towards the Lookout.

Back at the Lookout, Ryder's puppad started going crazy. He looked at it and paled upon seeing the alert. It read, "HIJACKED PLANE HEADING TOWARDS ADVENTURE BAY."

"This can't be good," he said. However, he didn't do anything to protect the President, for the Lookout had one emergency bunker. Ryder didn't want to go there unless he was certain there was an emergency of gargantuan proportions.

Chase went on a walkabout through town. Standing outside the lookout were Mayor Goodway, Alex, Jake, Mr. Porter, Farmer Yumi, Farmer Al, and Katie. They all said hi to the German shepherd. But Chase gave no response. As he walked down the driveway, a black vehicle pulled in with the Iran flag on it.

"I didn't know the Iranian ambassador was paying a visit too," Chase said to himself as the black car continued up the driveway.


	3. Adventure Bay Has Fallen

**Chapter 3: Adventure Bay Has Fallen**

Zalwei began to circle around in the air above the Lookout driveway. He noticed that the car that Asad,

Otto, Gahami, and Mr. Yamamoto were in had just reached the Lookout. Mr. Yamamoto turned to Asad.

"Remember, you are pretending to be the Iranian ambassador. Tell the President that you're visiting popular tourists spots around the world," he said.

"Right," was all Asad said. With an exchanged glance and a brief prayer spoken in Muslim, Asad approached the doors while Mr. Yamamoto, Otto, and Gahami stayed hidden with RPGs and AKs.

"We will wait ten minutes before we begin," said Mr. Yamamoto. Otto and Gahami nodded their heads in understanding and prepared their weapons.

Chase continued his slow stroll through Adventure Bay. He kept his head down. So naturally he was bound to bump into somebody. That somebody happened to be Mayor Humdinger. The mayor looked down and noticed Chase, but also noticed his sullen face. Deciding to try to help Chase, the fat mayor knelt down.

"Skye, you're so pretty and I really want to tell you how I feel but I can't. I'm just too scared," Chase said, completely oblivious to Mayor Humdinger's appearance.

"Chase, what's wrong? You're not your upbeat serious self right now," the mayor said.

Chase simply sighed.

"Is it a girl? Is it Skye?"

Chase snapped out of it. "WHAT? HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

"Umm...it's pretty obvious."

"Well, the truth is, I really like Skye. I liked her ever since she joined the PAW Patrol. She's so pretty and has beautiful magenta eyes." Chase continued to talk about Skye while Mayor Humdinger sat there thinking of how to help the love-stricken German shepherd.

"Chase, I think I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"I think you should tell her how you feel. If you really want to be with her then you've got to let her know that you want to be with her."

"Well what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"You'll never know unless you tell her. But based off of my judgement, I think she likes you almost just as much as you like her."

"It didn't seem like it though. Earlier today she asked if I knew if anyone liked her. It was the perfect opportunity for me to speak out, but I didn't. I blew it."

"The Presidnet is in the Lookout right?"

"Yeah."

"So is Skye?"

"Yeah."

"Then tell her there. You might even surprise President Clifton. I'll go with you if you'd like."

"Okay. Thanks Mayor Humdinger." Chase would never have guessed that he would say those words ever in his life.

Asad walked into the Lookout and marveled at its rather big interior. He then noticed Ryder sitting on a couch with President Clifton. Mark Miller was standing nearby and Jack, Jr was playing with the pups. Asad walked over to Ryder.

"Hello. I am Asad. I am the new ambassador from Iran and I heard Adventure Bay was a town to check out."

"Hello," said Ryder. "Nice to meet you, Asad."

"President Clifton," said Asad, shaking hands with the Commander-in-Chief. Just then, the Lookout alarm went off. Rubble went to the periscope and looked through it.

"Uh, Ryder? There's a plane flying dangerously low near the Lookout," said the bulldog in a very shaky voice.

"We should hide out in the emergency bunker," said Ryder. He got up and headed for the bunker. But as soon as he started moving, three Middle Eastern looking men charged into the Lookout with their guns pointed at the PAW Patrol. Ryder started to panic as he led the President, his son, Mark, and the pups down to the bunker. The terrorists followed behind them. Ryder knew there was no way he would be able to take these guys on, so he threw up his hands in surrender.

Mr. Yamamoto ordered Gahami, Otto, and Asad to tie up Ryder, as well as Mark, President Clifton, and Jack Jr. He then ordered his men to lock the pups in a cage.

Ryder took a head count of his pups. He counted four. He gasped and realized that Chase and Skye weren't in the Lookout when it was attacked.

Outside, Zalwei spotted many civilians nearby the Lookout. He decided that his mission was over and turned the plane into a nosedive, right towards the crowd of people. They started to scream as the plane finally crashed just inches away from the Lookout.

The plane crash scared the living daylights out of Skye, who was sleeping peacefully in her pup house. She woke up to a heap of debris and flames, then gasped when she saw the Lookout half in ruins. She ran in but saw no one.

"Ryder?!" she yelled through her pup tag.

Downstairs, Ryder's pup pad rang. Asad took it and smashed it. He walked up to Mr. Yamamoto. "We've got the hostages. Now what?"

"Umm...I'll tell them later. You don't know who could be spying right now. Which is why I'm sending in reinforcements.

Skye decided to check the top floor of the Lookout first. Since the elevator was all but nothing, she climbed up the slide the pups went down when called on for a mission. But as soon as she got to the top, she regretted her decision. She came face to face with Otto, who quickly grabbed her and put her in a cage and left her upstairs.

"What on earth is happening?" she yelled through the roar of the nearby flames.

Chase and Mayor Humdinger started back through town when they noticed a camo colored truck drive by very quickly. In the rear in the trunk sat about four of five Marines.

"Umm...is something wrong?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

Chase was thinking about why the Marines would be in Adventure Bay, when he suddenly remembered. "Ryder. President Clifton. The black car with the Iranian flag. SKYE!"

Chase took off at top speed towards the Lookout, Mayor Humdinger not far behind him.


	4. The Master Plan

**Chapter** **4: The Master Plan**

Ryder struggled against his ropes. Mark, President Clifton, and Jack, Jr did the same thing. Mr. Yamamoto pointed his gun at the four.

"Stop struggling. It won't help your situation," the terrorist said.

"What do you hope to accomplish from holding us hostage?" yelled Ryder through gritted teeth.

"Simple. It's two words. World. Domination."

"Good luck with that. My friends are right outside the Lookout and they'll come to save us," said Ryder.

"You mean these friends?" said Mr. Yamamoto as the bunker door opened, revealing all of Ryder's friends captured by Gahami. "Nice job, Gahami."

"Ryder! Thank heavens you're not hurt!" yelled Katie. Ryder blushed.

"Gahami, lock the prisoners in the giant cage," ordered Mr. Yamamoto.

"Ryder? Where are Chase and Skye?" said Marshall from the cage that he, Rubble, Rocky, and Zuma were locked in.

"I don't know pups. But I do hope that they're safe," said Ryder.

Asad walked up to Mr. Yamamoto. "Who are Chase and Skye?" he whispered in Mr. Yamamoto's ear.

"Chase is a German shepherd police pup and second in command. Skye is a tiny whiny Cockapoo who is the aerial pup. Both of them make a great team and are the only ones who can ruin my plans. I want you to find them and bring them to me, dead or alive."

Meanwhile at City Hall...

Mayor Goodway had rushed back to City Hall through all the chaos. She saw everything happen. From Ryder escorting President Clifton into the Lookout to Chase leaving to the black car pulling in to the plane crash. News cameras flooded near the Lookout as the nation watched in horror as the President was confirmed to be held hostage. She ran into Chase and Chickaletta fell out of her purse.

"Chase! Where are you going?" the mayor asked.

"Skye's in there!" said Chase, pointing at the Lookout. He turned around and continued towards the Lookout. Mayor Humdinger ran by too.

"Oh, hi Mayor Goodway," he called as he strode by. "Gotta go save the PAW Patrol!"

"Oh okay. Huh. Mayor Humdinger helping the PAW Patrol. Wait! What?" said Mayor Goodway. Chickaletta clucked.

Chase finally caught glimpse of what was left of the Lookout. He screeched to a halt and gasped. Mayor Humdinger also stopped and gasped. The Lookout was a mess, though still in tact. The front yard was all black and covered in flames from the plane crash. All the pup houses were on fire and there seemed to be no way to enter through the front sliding doors.

Chase finally thought of an idea as he jammed his pup tag. "Skye?! Are you there?!" he yelled in a panicky voice.

"Chase!" came a furtive whisper. The voice, all to familiar to Chase, belonged to Skye.

"SKYE! Thank God you're alright! Where are you? What's happening? Where's Ryder? Where's the President?"

"Chase! One question at a time!" whispered Skye. "I'm locked in a cage somewhere in the Lookout. I don't know where Ryder or the President are, but I'm sure they're in trouble. Can you please hurry and rescue me? I can't open the cage and fire is spreading closer and closer to me by the minute!"

Chase took off running, no, sprinting at top speed before Skye could finish. He couldn't bear to live with himself if Skye got hurt, or worse. In no time he and Mayor Humdinger arrived at the Lookout. A cloud of smoke billowed over the sky all over Adventure Bay.

Chase gasped when he stepped onto the front yard. Dead bodies were scattered everywhere, many belonging to Marines. Blood stained the grass. The remains of the plane were engulfed in flames.

Chase reached the front doors of the Lookout without getting burnt. He looked around desperately, trying to find a way inside to rescue Skye. Just then, Mayor Humdinger spoke up.

"Chase, if you stand on top of me, then try to jump onto the balcony," said the mayor, directing at the balcony above them.

"Great idea! Then I can work my way down into the Lookout." He mentally prepared himself for what he was about to get himself into. _Don't worry, Skye. I'm coming to rescue you._

Chase looked at Mayor Humdinger. "When I get up there, go find Mayor Goodway and tell her to bring in reinforcements."

"You bet," said the mayor as he crouched down so Chase could hop on. "Good luck, Chase. Stay safe and save the day."

Meanwhile, Ryder studied the terrorists holding him and the President captive. They were tall and muscular, and Middle Eastern looking. Probably Iran or Afghanistan. He noticed in his peripheral vision a slip of paper that said, "PLAN." He studied it as best he could. It was a step-by-step process. It read:

Step 1. Go to Adventure Bay

Step 2. Locate the President of the United States

Step 3. Capture the President and kill anyone who interferes

Step 4. Order the President to remove soldiers from Iran and threaten to drop atomic bombs on many world landmarks.

Step 5. Take over the world

Ryder thought the plan was rather broad, but who was he to argue with intelligent Iranian terrorists. He looked to his right and saw another piece of paper. This one read, "LANMARKS TO BOMB." There was a long list of important landmarks that the terrorists planned on bombing. It read:

1\. Adventure Bay and vicinity

2\. Statue of Liberty, New York City

3\. Christ the Redeemer, Rio de Janeiro

4\. Big Ben, London

5\. Eiffel Tower, Paris

6\. Brandenburg Gate, Berlin

7\. Colosseum, Rome

8\. St. Basil's Cathedral, Moscow

9\. The Founders, Kiev

10\. The Parthenon, Athens

11\. Blue Mosque, Istanbul

12\. Dome of the Rock, Jerusalem

13\. The Pyramids, Giza

14\. Burj Khalifa, Dubai

15\. Tiantan, Beijing

16\. Singapore Flyer, Singapore

17\. Petronas Towers, Kuala Lumpur

18\. Opera House, Sydney

19\. CN Tower, Toronto

20\. THE WHITE HOUSE, WASHINGTON, DC

Ryder was shocked by the list. The last place, the home of the President was in all caps. Also, these guys appeared to be Muslim. But they planned on bombing the Dome of the Rock, a holy shine for Muslims. Ryder wanted to tell someone, but he'd be shot if he opened his mouth. All he could hope was that Chase and Skye were alright.


	5. Entering the Lookout

**Chapter 5: Entering the Lookout**

Chase clung to the railing of the Lookout's balcony. He wanted to stay hidden in case a terrorist happened to be up there. He peered over the railing and saw her. Skye, the aerial cockapoo, struggling to get out of a cage she was locked in. He also gasped when he saw that the flames occupied pretty much the entire level of the Lookout except where the cage was. Smoke filled the air.

Chase barked out his zip line. "Ruff! Zip line!" His zip line popped out and was fired at the wall. He then barked out another command. "Zip line retract!" Slowly, he made his way in the air over the increasing flames towards the cage. However, the fire happened to burn through his zip line and the line snapped. Chase fell with a thud, but luckily was right next to cage.

Skye turned to where the noise came from as soon as she heard it. She had also let out a little gasp. She turned and saw him. Chase, in his spy gear, was right next to the cage, smiling at her. Skye couldn't help but smile back. For a while, the two smiled at each other, without saying anything and without taking their eyes off of each other.

"You came to rescue me," said Skye, finally breaking the silence.

"I couldn't leave my favorite cockapoo to die here in the midst of an attack on Adventure Bay. I could never forgive myself," replied Chase. "Okay," he said, taking a look at the padlock. "I need Rocky's pup pack for this. I'm sure he has something to use to open this."

Chase carefully walked over to where the pup packs were stored. He grabbed Rocky's and hustled back. Using a lock pick, Chase opened up the cage and Skye ran out. She jumped on the blushing German shepherd and hugged him, crying as everything that happened today came to her senses. Chase sat there and accepted the hug. And much to his surprise, Skye nuzzled him.

"I'm so glad you saved me. Had you not showed up, I would've been one hot dog," said Skye, still crying.

Chase wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's what I do. After all I am a rescue pup." He turned around and noticed that fire covered nearly every square inch of the top floor.

"We need to get out-" Skye said just as a gun went off. The bullet zipped right by the two and hit the Pup Pup Boogie machine.

"Of here," Chase finished as he barked out his zip line. Skye hopped on and the two rode towards the balcony. But just as they reached the balcony, a hand grabbed Skye by the neck. Chase gasped and turned around to meet face to face with Gahami. He held Skye by the neck and Chase noticed that the poor cockapoo was struggling to breathe.

This struck a nerve in Chase and he jumped at Gahami with his teeth bared. Gahami was taken aback by this as he was tackled to the ground. As a reaction, he flung Skye in the air. She landed on her front paw awkwardly in the flames. Chase jumped in and grabbed her before she could be burned too badly. He carefully set the whimpering Skye on the balcony and turned back to Gahami.

Gahami nearly blacked out upon hitting the ground. But he remained persistent and got back up. He charged at Chase, who charged back. He slashed Chase's side with a box cutter he had pulled out before charging at the German shepherd in spy gear.

Groaning, Chase started to feel dizzy and light headed. A small pool of blood had formed around Chase, not affecting the fire. He shook his head furiously, then charged at Gahami, this time hitting him square in the chest, knocking him into the fire.

Chase could hear the screams long after he jumped Gahami. Then suddenly, the screaming stopped. Chase dropped his ears and whimpered, realizing that he killed Gahami by pushing him into the fire. Then again, he did it as an act of self defense and to protect Skye.

Chase turned his attention to Skye, who was barely conscious. He tossed his helmet aside and held her in his arms. Tears formed in his eyes as he thought the worst has happened to the beautiful cockapoo. Suddenly, she stirred and her eyes opened. They met Chase's tear filled eyes.

"Skye," said Chase.

"Chase," said Skye. "I imagined heaven to be much cleaner and nicer than this."

"You're still alive Skye, as am I," said Chase. "But not the terrorist. I jumped him and knocked him into the fire. The rest of the story is pretty obvious." He started to whimper.

"Chase, you being regretful for killing someone as an act of self defense is really really sweet," said Skye with a smile. "But please don't hold it over your head for the rest of your life. In an event as drastic as this, neither God nor Ryder would punish you for trying to protect me."

Chase nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Thank you, Skye. That truly means a lot." He then turned his attention to Skye's injuries. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"My paw will be fine. I think I just twisted it. And my body is just a little sore from that fall," said Skye. She then finally noticed Chase's slashed side and gasped. "Oh my. What happened to you?"

"The guy slashed my side with a knife. It's no big deal."

"Yes it is, you could die from loss of blood!" said Skye in a worried tone, pointing at the pool of blood by Chase. "I'll go get Marshall's EMT pack and bandage that up." She limped carefully to Marshall's pup pack and pulled out a bandage. Carefully she wrapped up Chase's injuries. "There," she said. "Now let's get the heck out of here."

"You go on ahead, Skye. I'm going to find Ryder and the President," said Chase. Skye's eyes widened with terror.

"No!" she yelled. "Please don't, Chase! You'll be killed for sure!"

"I have to, Skye. After all, I owe Ryder big time for adopting me as the founding pup of PAW Patrol."

Skye sighed. "Alright, if that's what you must do. But let me come, please?"

Chase would've said no due to the dangerous circumstances. But since he would be able to hang out with his crush, he said, "Okay. You can join me."

"Yippee!" Skye said, doing a backflip. "Let's go save Ryder!" And with that, the two made their way into the remains of the Lookout.


	6. The Acting President

**Hey! It's liverskins13. This is Chapter Six of Adventure Bay Has Fallen. First off, I want to give credit for the name of the Speaker of the House (Alan Trumbull) to the creators of Olympus Has Fallen. I couldn't think of an original name so I borrowed the name of Morgan Freeman's character. Second, I want to know if I should do a sequel. In the reviews, state yes or no, as well as WHERE IT WILL TAKE PLACE. Thank you for all your support!**

 **Chapter 6: The Acting President**

Mr. Yamamoto grinned evilly at his hostages. He said something to Asad in Iranain. Asad walked over and untied Ryder and Jack Jr. and threw them into the cage with Katie, Alex, Mr. Porter, Jake, Farmer Yumi, Farmer Al, Captain Turbot, and Francois. Katie ran over to Ryder and hugged him. The latter blushed and hugged Katie back.

Asad then untied Mark. He then punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Otto rushed over and held Mark down, along with Asad, as Mr. Yamamoto slowly walked over, and pulled out his pistol. Ryder and Katie gasped as they knew exactly what Mr. Yamamoto was going to do to Mark. Deciding to accept defeat, Mark stopped resisting as Mr. Yamamoto pointed his pistol at his face. Closing his eyes, Ryder turned away as Mr. Yamamoto pulled the trigger.

A few seconds later, Ryder opened his eyes. Mr. Yamamoto was still pointing his gun, but Mark wasn't in upright position like he was ten seconds ago. He was lying on the ground, dead from the gunshot, with blood all over his head and face. Jack Jr started to cry. Katie held him in a hug, crying with the boy. President Clifton just stared, with no expression on his face.

Meanwhile, Rocky heard his pup tag beep. Luckily, no one else did, so he walked to the back of the crowded cage and answered the call.

"Hello? Who's calling?"

 _"_ Rocky! It's me!" said a familiar voice.

"Chase?" said Rocky, keeping his voice to a whisper. "Where are you? Are you okay? What's going on?"

"Rocky, calm down. I think I have a lead to what's going on. There's been a terrorist attack on the Lookout. There are four terrorists. Three are holding the President captive. The other must've killed himself in the plane crash."

"What plane crash?!"

"There was one right at the beginning of the attack. It's a highly coordinated assault on Adventure Bay!"

"Wow! How'd you figure that out?"

"I'm a police pup! It's not that hard."

"Right. So where's Skye?"

"She's alright. She's with me. She's hurt, but she's alive," Chase said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Where are you guys at?"

"We're on the main floor of the Lookout. Where are Ryder and the President?"

"They're in-" Rocky was suddenly cut off as Otto cut all communication to, from, and within the Lookout. Soon, the lights went off. All the hostages in the room gasped. The lights flickered once, then turned off for good.

"The power to the Lookout has been cut off," said Otto.

"I want all the electricity in Adventure Bay cut off, so take the car and the sledge hammer and break all the wind turbines just outside the town! NOW!" said Mr. Yamamoto. Jack Jr whimpered at his harsh voice. The pups went over to comfort him.

Meanwhile in Washington, D.C...

At the Pentagon, the military base for the United States, the Speaker of the House, named Alan Trumbull, walked in.

"So what's the situation?" he said.

"Well, the President and his son are hostages to an Iranian terrorist group. I believed they killed the Presidential Advisor," said the Director of the Secret Service. "They have other hostages; they're residents of Adventure Bay though, nobody important."

"I do believe I've heard of that boy named Ryder. He's pretty important, especially to the town. He and his team of pups solve problems that pop up in Adventure Bay. Unfortunately, all but two have been held hostage," said Trumbull.

"Except for two," said the Director of the Secret Service. "Nevertheless, with the President kidnapped and the Vice President in Bulgaria, we'll have to make you the Acting President of the United States until further notice."

"If that's how it's going to be, then so be it," said Trumbull. Just then, a call came in from the Lookout. Trumbull answered it.

"Aah, if it isn't Alan Trumbull, Speaker of the House and Acting President of the United States I presume," said Mr. Yamamoto.

"Where's President Clifton?!" ordered Trumbull.

"Don't worry. I haven't done anything to him YET."

"Release him, as well as the other hostages, immediately!"

"I will, if and only if you give in to my demands."

"I'm listening."

"You must remove EVERY soldier stationed in Iran. Every single solitary one. Ever since the Iran-Iraq War there's been instability in Iran because of them. If you don't remove them within 24 hours, not only will your President be dead, but I will detonate bombs located on many important landmarks around the world, including the White House. You have 24 hours. Take your time." Suddenly, the screen went black. Mr. Yamamoto had hung up.

Trumbull leaned back in his seat, put his hand on his forehead, and sighed. The safety of the President of the United States lied in his hands. Before anyone could say anything else, another call came, this one also from the Lookout. Trumbull answered, but this time it wasn't Mr. Yamamoto.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi, Pentagon. Can I talk with whoever is the 'President' please?" said a voice.

"This is he. May I ask who you are?"

"It's Chase, of the PAW Patrol. I doubt that you remember me. I worked for the President's Canine Unit a few years back. I was the short German shepherd."

"Well, Chase," said Trumbull, "it's great to see you after so long. What do you need?"

"Mr. uh?"

"Trumbull. Alan Trumbull."

"Mr. Trumbull, I am in the Lookout as we speak. I hacked the communication system to get it up and running again. I need your help. I'm going to infiltrate the emergency bunker, but I need you to tell me what to do."

Just then, another face appeared on the screen. A high-pitched female voice said, "Hi!"

"Who is that?" asked Trumbull.

"That's Skye, my girlfr- I mean teammate," said Chase with a blush, hoping that Skye didn't catch what he said. Much to his relief, she didn't. "So, what do we do?"

"You leave and wait for the Department of Defense to send in troops."

"What? No way! I'm not leaving without Ryder or my other teammates. So tell me, Mr. Acting President, what do I do?"

Mr. Trumbull sighed. "Fine. I'll help you," he said reluctantly. "But you must do exactly as I tell you. Understand?"

"You got it," said Chase. "Let's go save the world, Skye."


	7. A Terrible Turn of Events

**Chapter 7: A Terrible Turn of Events**

Trumbull was about to hang up his call with Chase when he suddenly remembered something. "Chase? You still there?"

"Yes, Mr. Trumbull."

"I forgot to mention, but I'll be sending in backup. Because you and I both know that you and Skye can't take on those terrorists by yourself. Quite frankly, I find it to be a miracle that you two are still alive."

"Good thinking, Mr. Trumbull. I was not ready to fight those guys on my own. I don't even know who they look like."

"Same here," said Skye.

"Well, the lead terrorist is Mr. Yamamoto, a liberal from Iran. He's ranked 2nd on the FBI's Most Wanted Criminals List."

"Who's number one?" asked Skye.

"Henry Debinger, a radical from Bulgaria," said Trumbull.

"Mr. Trumbull, I think I have an idea," said Chase.

"Go on. I'm all ears."

"What if Skye and I go through the air vents throughout the Lookout? I know that one leads to the bunker. Maybe we can sneak in and rescue the others."

"That's rather very risky, but it's worth a shot." Another call came in to the Pentagon. "Hang on Chase." Mr. Trumbull answered the call. "This is Trumbull," he said.

"Aah yes Mr. Trumbull," said Mr. Yamamoto. "Have you made up your mind yet?"

"Well... uh... no," said Mr. Trumbull. Mr. Yamamoto slammed his palms on a table, scaring everyone in the room as well as Chase and Skye.

"You have one hour to decide. If you haven't decided by then, I will kill your President and his son, AND Ryder. And what's more, I will broadcast it live. I might even kill the pups."

Chase's sudden growl also scared everyone, especially Skye, who had never seen Chase get angry before. "You're not going to kill anyone, you hear?! I will come down there and bite your jugular before you know what to do. Don't you dare lay a hand on any of them!"

"Wow, what a feisty little pup. Let's switch things up again. Mr. Trumbull, you still there?" asked Mr. Yamamoto.

"Yes."

"How about if you don't make up your mind, I will spare Ryder and the pups, but I will kill the President, his son, and Skye, and I'll be sure to do so right in front of Chase." He laughed evilly.

"There's no winning. Either way I'm toast," thought President Clifton. Ryder yelled from the cage he was in.

"Chase! Please keep your mouth shut! Let Mr. Trumbull make the call. After all, he has more power over you."

"But Ryder, he's gonna kill Skye unless we do something!"

"Just please, control your temper and let Mr. Trumbull make the decision."

"Your hour begins now," said Mr. Yamamoto. "Oh, and don't bother sneaking in through the vents or sending in backup. We've already planned for that." With that he hung up.

Chase, meanwhile, thought about what to do. He couldn't let that monster kill Skye, in front of his own eyes and the rest of the world's. He needed a plan. "Aha!" he thought and he called up someone.

"Hello?" said a feminine voice.

"Mayor Goodway!" said Chase. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Yes, Chase?" At this point, Skye was confused.

"What are you doing Chase," the Cockapoo asked.

"You'll see. Mayor Goodway, I want you to come to the Lookout. We'll be waiting outside. Take Skye away from this place. The terrorists have threatened to kill her. I beg of you to keep her safe." Chase said the last sentence with tears in his eyes.

"Ummm..." Mayor Goodway didn't know what to say. She didn't want to let Skye be killed, but she didn't want to risk capture by going up there. Finally, she sighed. "Alright, Chase, I'll do it, for the PAW Patrol."

"Thank you, Mayor Goodway. Meet you out front."

All the while, Mr. Yamamoto, Asad, and Otto had been listening to the conversation. Mr. Yamamoto grinned evilly. "He thinks taking her away from the Lookout will keep her safe. But they'll all be in for a treat. Asad, you know what to do." Asad nodded then left the bunker.

Chase and Skye walked outside the Lookout. Neither had said a word since the call. They sat down and waited for Mayor Goodway. That's when Skye spoke up.

"Chase?"

"Yes, Skye?" Chase said, his voice rather shaky.

"I'm scared."

"I know. I am too."

"I don't want to die." Skye started to cry. "What if they get me? I'm too young. I want to live a long and happy life! I want to be brave. I want to be courageous, but I'm so scared." She buried her face into Chase's chest and continued to sob. Chase just sat there and comforted her.

"It's alright, Skye," he said, a bit more confidently. "No one is going to kill you. I'll make sure of it."

Skye wiped the tears from her eyes. Chase continued, "Skye, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes?"

"It's that for a long time, I've felt something different towards you. I care about Ryder and Marshall and Rocky and Zuma and Rubble and Everest and all, but I really care about you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like you Skye."

"Aww, Chase. That's so sweet. I really like you too."

"So will you be my girlfriend? Even though both of us might not make it out of this alive?"

"Yes, Chase, I would love to." Skye leaned up against Chase, who hugged her as Mayor Goodway walked up the Lookout driveway.

"Okay Skye, I guess you've got to go."

"What about you?"

"I'm taking that Yamamoto guy down or I'll die trying."

"Good bye Chase. Good luck. I love you!"

"I love you too," said Chase. "Thanks again for doing this Mayor Goodway." The mayor simply nodded. But as the two began to leave, everyone heard a gun click. Chase, Mayor Goodway, and Skye stopped dead in their tracks. They slowly turned around to see Asad pointing a gun at them. But this gun looked a little different. Without hesitation, he shot Chase, who collapsed to the ground.

"CHASE!" yelled Skye.

"Relax. I only hit him with a tranquilizer dart. Didn't want him to miss seeing his girlfriend die." Skye gulped as Asad shot a tranquilizer dart at herself and at Mayor Goodway.

When Skye woke up, she first observed her surroundings. She then saw Ryder, Katie, their friends from Adventure Bay, all locked in a cage on the far side of the bunker. She turned to the left slightly and saw Chase in another cage right by her. He was still knocked out. Skye turned to the right and saw President Clifton and Jack Jr tied to chairs, both unconscious. She finally examined herself and noticed she as tied to a chair as well.

Chase slowly woke up. The first thing he noticed was Skye, tied to a chair. Mr. Yamamoto was standing in front of her, grinning evilly. Asad and Otto were in the back placing gags over Ryder, Katie, the pups, and their friends. Chase tried to break the cage open, to no avail.

"Skye!" he yelled.

"Chase!" she answered, tears in her eyes. She had so many bruises on her and she was bleeding all over. Chase started to tear up seeing his girlfriend like that. "Help me!" she said weakly. Chase could only stare with a heartbroken expression.

Just then, Mr. Yamamoto walked over to Asad. "Trumbull's hour is up. Call him. NOW!" Asad did as he was gold and called Mr. Trumbull.

"Mr. Trumbull. Have you made up your mind? Because your hour is up."

"Yes, Mr. Yamamoto. I have decided to remove the soldiers from Iran. All of them. Now release our President as well as the other hostages."

"I don't think so."

"Wait! We had a deal!"

"You should really learn to never trust guys like me. Now I am going to kill President Clifton, his son Jack Jr, and Skye. Asad, bring me my gun! Otto, get the camera!" Ryder, Chase, and Skye all gasped as Asad walked over towards Mr. Yamamoto with a gun in his hand.


	8. Taking Back the Lookout

**Chapter 8: Taking Back the Lookout**

Skye shook in terror as Asad brought the gun over to Mr. Yamamoto. The terrorist grinned evilly, and slowly approached Skye. He turned to Otto, who held a camera. "You can start recording now."

"Greetings, citizens of Adventure Bay! Who am I, you may ask? Well, I am Mr. Yamamoto, from Iran. I am also ranked number 2 on the FBI's Most Wanted Criminals List. Frankly I wish I could've been number one but oh well. You may be wondering what exactly I am doing here with this gun. Well, I am going to execute these three on live video." The camera moved onto the three captives. However, President Clifton and his son were out cold. Mr. Yamamoto shrugged. "I guess I'll start with Skye, then I'll wait for the other two to wake up." He slowly lifted the gun and pointed it at Skye.

Meanwhile, Chase was having a complete panic attack as he saw the terrorist point his gun at his girlfriend. He had yelled her name numerous times, all of which she turned to him and gave him a sad smile. Chase took another shot at trying to break out of his cage, but he couldn't. Sighing, he bowed his head to avoid watching Skye being shot. He heard the safety click and closed his eyes. But something made his nose twitch. "Uh oh," he thought as he let out a big sneeze that startled Mr. Yamamoto. The terrorist glared over at Chase.

"Sorry. I'm a little allergic to cats," Chase said sheepishly.

"But there aren't any cats nearby..." Mr. Yamamoto started. Then he muttered "Oh my God" in Persain. He quickly aimed his gun back at Skye, who closed her eyes and waited for her demise.

Suddenly, the ceiling started to shake. Everyone in the room looked up, confused. Just then, the ceiling gave way and fell... right on top of Mr. Yamamoto, knocking him out. When the dust settled, everyone gasped at what they saw.

Mayor Humdinger stood up slowly, dizzy from the fall. With him was his cat carrier. It opened and out stepped the Catastrophe Crew.

"Mayor Humdinger?" said Chase as the mayor walked over and opened the German shepherd's cage.

"I kinda figured you would need some backup," was all he said. He then turned to his cats. Pointing at the three terrorists, he said, "Keep them busy."

Chase wasted no time and rushed over to Skye. He tried at her ropes, with no luck.

"They're too tight," he said, defeated. Skye simply embraced the police pup.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Chase replied. He heard a groan and looked past Skye. Mr. Yamamoto was back up on his feet, much angrier than before. He wasted no time in aiming the gun at Skye. But before he could pull the trigger, Mayor Humdinger walked up behind him and beat him over the head with the cat carrier. He grabbed a knife and cut not only Skye's ropes, but President Clifton's and Jack's.

Skye jumped on the mayor dressed in purple. "Thank you so much, Mayor Humdinger," she said, licking his face.

"You're welcome," he said, laughing. He ran over and opened the other cage. Ryder was the first one to run over and hug Chase and Skye. Katie followed suit, then the pups, and finally, Alex.

"Thank you so much, Mayor Humdinger," said Ryder. "You saved Skye's life, as well as the President's."

"Yes, you should be very proud. You have brought a good name upon Foggy Bottom," said Mayor Goodway.

"Umm, we can celebrate later. Let's get out of here!" yelled Farmer Yumi. Farmer Al led the way back to the bunker door, but it was locked.

"Uh oh," he said. Suddenly, Mr. Yamamoto got up with Asad and Otto.

"That was the last straw. He held a button in his hand. "When I push this button, the entire Lookout will blow up!" He laughed evilly as he pushed the button. "Hold on, it counts down from 10.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six..."

Ryder started to panic. He turned all around, looking for something to do. He then spotted the elevator shaft. "GOOOOO! THE ELEVATOR SHAFT!" Everyone ran towards it. Chase had to carefully walk over there with Skye on his back. He realized that he wasn't going to make it, so he threw Skye in there. It was then too late for him as the bomb detonated. Everyone covered their heads as Skye yelled, "CHASEEEEEEE!"

In the midst of the explosion, Chase forced himself to try to jump in a tiny hole into the elevator. He timed it just right as a big slab of concrete came crashing down. He made it through, narrowly avoiding the concrete slab.

Skye gasped. "Chase! You made it!" She jumped on her boyfriend and hugged him tightly. Chase hugged her back. Everyone in the elevator said "Awww." Chase and Skye both blushed, but continued to hug each other.

Minutes later, the dust cleared. Jake was able to force the elevator door open. Everyone cautiously stepped out. Adventure Bay's Fire Department, Police Department, and EMT staff rushed over and helped everyone to safety. The President's wife was there, and she ran over to Clifton and Jack, Jr. "Thank God you're alright!" Ryder rushed Chase and Skye over to the EMT staff.

"I need to take these two in and have their injuries examined. The head staffer nodded, and Ryder rode in the back of the ambulance with Chase and Skye. Mayor Goodway and Mayor Humdinger came along, each taking the pups with them.

3 hours later

Chase and Skye exited the hospital. Their injuries weren't severe, and were easily treated. Everyone cheered for the two.

2 months later

Ryder stood at a podium with President Clifton. In the seats were the citizens of Adventure Bay, as well as Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, Everest, and Francois and Mayor Humdinger. President Clifton was there too. In his hand he had two Congressional Medals of Honor. Chase and Skye, both dressed for the occasion walked up onto the stage to accept their awards. Each watched as President Clifton placed the medals over their heads. Each shook paws with the President. The audience applauded and cheered for the two heroes as they gave a bow, and waved at the crowd.

With the help of the United States government, Adventure Bay was restored. The Lookout was rebuilt, even with bulletproof glass. Plaques were placed in commemoration of Chase and Skye. Chase was offered a high-paying job as the Presidential Advisor. Unfortunately, he turned it down, claiming that he wanted to stay in Adventure Bay with Ryder, Skye, and the other pups.

As the President left, Skye walked up to Chase. "Hey Chase," she said, nuzzling him.

"Hey, Skye," he replied.

"I was wondering if you would like to spend the day with me at the pup park," Skye offered.

"Of course," Chase said. "Race you." And with that, the two ran off towards the pup park.

Meanwhile in Bulgaira...

The sign had read, "Welcome to Sofia, the nation's capital." A red car pulled into an abandoned warehouse in the run down district of the city. Out stepped a man with the name of Henry Debinger. Having been denied a high government job, he sought revenge against the nation of Bulgaria. And he knew just what to do. He laughed evilly as he walked inside to discuss his plans with his henchmen.

 **Well, that concludes Adventure Bay Has Fallen. Thank you everyone for your unwavering support. I greatly appreciate it. Thank you too for the motivating reviews. I have good news. I will be making a sequel. It will be titled, "Foggy Bottom Has Fallen." It will be about Henry Debinger, who seeks revenge against Mayor Humdinger. I do not know when I will start it but I do know that I will write it sometime in the near future. Thanks again for your support. ~liverskins13**


	9. Foggy Bottom Has Fallen PREVIEW

**Foggy Bottom Has Fallen PREVIEW**

This is a preview of my upcoming story, Foggy Bottom Has Fallen. It is the sequel to Adventure Bay Has Fallen. It will focus on Mayor Humdinger's secret enemy, Henry Debinger, a Bulgarian terrorist. The President of the United States will have a minor role in this story, as will Mayor Goodway. As for the PAW Patrol, Ryder, Chase, Skye, and Rocky will be the main characters.

 **SUMMARY**

It has been a year since the terrorist attack on the Lookout. Chase and Skye came out as heroes, winning Congressional Medals of Honor. Mayor Humdinger became a close ally with Adventure Bay. All the while, a Bulgarian terrorist named Henry Debinger, who is the number one most wanted terrorist according to the FBI, leads an attack on Foggy Bottom, holding Mayor Humdinger hostage and threatening to bomb every major city across the United States. It's now up to Chase, as well as Ryder, Skye, and Rocky to carefully execute a rescue mission and bring Debinger to justice. RATED T for brief violence and disturbing content.

 **PROLOGUE**

"That was so much fun," said Skye, as she and Chase made their way back to the Lookout.

"I know. We should have dinner together more often," said Chase as he nuzzled Skye. Skye giggled. She and Chase have been dating for almost a year, ever since the attack on the Lookout by Mr. Yamamoto of Iran. The two were able to successfully thwart his plan, with a little help from Mayor Humdinger. Although the Presidential Adviser was killed, the President, as well as his son, were rescued. Had Mr. Yamamoto not blown up the Lookout, as well as himself and his accomplices, he would've been put on trial for abduction and terrorism, as well as attempted murder.

"So, Chase. Guess what Friday is?" asked Skye.

"Uhh... the 30th?" Skye stared blankly at him. "Of June?" Skye showed a disappointed look on her face. Chase smiled. "Our anniversary. How could I ever forget that?"

Skye smiled sweetly at him. Even though they've been dating for about a year, they haven't shared their first kiss yet. Despite Marshall's nagging, Chase ignored him. Chase had noticed that ever since the terrorist attack, the pups, especially Marshall, have grown immature and have continuously annoyed Ryder about petty things.

It was after dark, and Chase and Skye arrived back at the Lookout. After it was blown up, the United States government repaired it and improved it (i.e. bullet proof glass, voice activated doors, security cameras). They noticed that the other pups were fast asleep.

"Good night, Skye," Chase whispered.

"Good night, Chase," Skye whispered back.

The next morning, Ryder received a call from Katie. "Hi, Katie," he said.

"Hey Ryder," the blonde said nervously. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go on a date with me?"

Ryder was taken back by this, but he said, "Sure. Why don't you come over to the Lookout this evening and we can have dinner?"

"Okay, see you then!" Katie hung up.

Ryder walked over to his pups, who were waiting for breakfast. "Pups, Katie is coming over for a date tonight."

"Okayyy, Ryder," Rubble said with a smirk. Ryder's face turned red and he rolled his eyes.

"I know I haven't been around much lately, but I want you guys on your best behavior."

"We'll do our best, Ryder, sir!" Chase declared. The other pups howled in agreement.

That evening, Ryder had set out a candlelit dinner for two. He was dressed in a nice suit. Katie walked over to the Lookout with Cali. She wore a nice pink dress with ruffles in it.

"You look really nice," said Ryder.

"Thank you, Ryder," Katie said with a blush.

"Pups, please watch over Cali for me," Ryder called.

Cali ambled on over to where the pups were. They then went up the elevator to give Ryder and Katie some privacy.

After a while, the six pups and cat were bored out of their minds.

"I really want to know what they're talking about," groaned Marshall. "Who wants to go down there and see what's happening?"

"Me," said Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma in unison.

"Oh no. No, no, no!" Chase stopped them in front of the elevator. "We can't eavesdrop. That's rude. What if Ryder catches you guys spying on him? He won't be happy at all."

"Not unless he catches us," Marshall said as he pushed Chase aside. Cali followed them into the elevator. Chase sighed as he and Skye walked into the elevator to make sure the pups didn't get in trouble.

Ryder was talking to Katie about their most recent rescue.

"I can't hear what they're talking about," whispered Zuma.

"Me neither," said Rocky. Suddenly, Chase let out a sneeze. Ryder and Katie didn't hear it, but Cali sure did. She was so startled that she ran out of the elevator and towards Ryder and Katie.

"Cali! NO!" whispered Skye.

"I got her!" Marshall called.

"Marshall, no!" Chase yelled.

"What the-" Ryder said as Cali jumped up on the table and knocked the candle over. It fell on the carpet, setting it ablaze.

"Oh, God!" Ryder yelled in frustration as he ran to the kitchen and came back with a fire extinguisher. He easily put out the fire.

"If you want, Cali and I can go back," Katie said, knowing that Ryder was going to have a long talk with his pups. She excused herself and went home. Ryder sighed in disappointment, and turned to his pups.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled. He has never yelled at his pups before. "YOU RUINED MY DATE WITH KATIE!"

"We're really sorry Ryder..." Chase started.

"Stop right there! Sorry's not going to cut it this time."

The pups dropped their ears and whimpered. "But Ryder," said Rocky.

"No! I don't want to hear it." Ryder sighed. "I don't think I've ever been more disappointed in you pups than I am now. Especially you, Chase. You've always been a responsible pup. I counted on you to watch over Cali and the other pups. But I guess I can't count on you anymore." Ryder stormed off to his room and slammed the door.

"I'm sure Ryder would consider getting rid of us now, if he didn't before," Rubble whimpered. The air was silent. Suddenly, there was the sound of crying. Everyone turned their attention to Chase, who began to break down.

"I failed..." he sobbed. "I failed you guys. I failed Ryder. No wonder he hates me now!" Skye walked over and hugged him, telling him that Ryder didn't hate him. Soon, the other pups joined in a group hug.

"I'd do anything to fix this," said Marshall.

"Maybe we can," said Rubble. "Remember how happy Ryder was when we volunteered to sing at the talent show? Maybe we can sing an apology song for him."

"How will we get him out of his room?" asked Zuma.

"I've got an idea!" Rubble said in a singsong tone.


End file.
